1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playback speed adjustable apparatus and method for playback of a moving picture, and a (computer readable recording medium having) program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as for a method for evaluating whether a specific action of a specific object is good or not, such as a golf swing of a person, there is known a method capable of comparing a specific action of a specific object with a specific action of a reference object to evaluate the specific action of the specific object, for example, by playing a moving picture of an ideal golf swing of a professional golf player and a moving picture of a golf swing of a person who is subject to evaluation, simultaneously. Further, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-304299 discloses a technique for synchronizing playback time of two moving pictures when time taken from start to finish of a specific action is different between the two moving pictures by adjusting playback speed of one of the moving pictures.
According to the technique, a specific action can be easily compared between moving pictures by synchronizing playback time of the specific action between the moving pictures. For example, a difference between golf swing of a professional player and a user can be easily recognized.